Chapter 6/Phoebe recovers
(Federation space, Starbase 379) The Federation allied fleet is around the starbase while most of the ships are in spacedock for repairs and refits, while the Enterprise is at warp speed to drop off Typhuss, Coop, Paige, and Piper on Earth. (Deck 7, sickbay) Captain Kira and his sisters and brother in law walks into the sickbay as Doctor Crusher stops them. She's still in recovery and needs to take it slow before she can come home Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them. Phoebe is struggling to get out of the restraints as two guards are posted along the sides of the surgical bay. Beverly looks at them. When we beamed her up the darkness of her took over and we had to drag her here and she's been like this for over an hour also so there's something else that we detected in her blood samples its some sort of eynzme that highens her anger and then causes it to be there for awhile and the longer you take it the more you'll be dependent on it she's been on it for like 3 days and with the device it made it worse Doctor Crusher says as she reports her findings to Captain Kira, Paige, Piper, and Coop. Typhuss looks at Doctor Crusher. Son of a bitch, if Starfleet had let me go on the mission sooner I could have stopped this says Typhuss as he looks at Piper and Paige. Typhuss walks over to the biobed as Phoebe sees him. Hey little bro why don't you let me out of these restrains and give me a shuttle so I can return to Cole the man that I love with all my heart and soul Phoebe says as she's still struggling to get out of the restrains. Typhuss looks at her. Cole killed Prue, your big sister, Coop is your husband not Cole, you are strong fight this Phoebe says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Phoebe breaks out of the restrains and grabs Typhuss and throws him over the biobed and then breaks out of the restrains and kicks the guards and runs out of sickbay as Typhuss slowly gets up and taps his combadge. Captain Kira to security, security alert all decks find Phoebe Halliwell and take her back to sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Then the lights start flickering along with the consoles as the ship jolts out of warp. (Main bridge, red alert) Commander Y'Nar is looking around the bridge when Captain Kira walks onto the bridge. Captain Kira sir we've got 3 teams searching for Phoebe the Captain is leading team one while Lieutenant McCabe is leading team two Commander Y'Nar says as she reports to Captain Kira. Why did we drop out of warp? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Y'Nar. Lieutenant Johansson looks at him. She shot our warp flow regulators and the safeties kicked in and deactivated the warp drive Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss leaves the bridge to help look for Phoebe. (Deck 19) Captain Martin is walking with Corporal Kensey and Major Peterson. All right you two take section 18 I'll take section 19 Captain Martin says as he looks at them. They nod at him. (Main engineering) The alarm blares as coolant vents from the warp core. EVERYBODY OUT COME LET'S GO KEEP MOVING COME ON Commander Lelfer says as she gets her team out of the engine room when Phoebe shows up and seals the coolant leak and then works on downloading the Enterprise's tactical information when Captain Martin crawls down the ladder and then points his phaser at her as she points a particle rifle at him. Phoebe you are not in control of your own actions let us help you please John says as he is still pointing at her with his phaser. She starts flinching as tears up. Prue is she dead? Phoebe says as she looks at John. He nods at her then she drops the rifle and hugs John and starts crying. Welcome back Phoebe John says as he looks at her. (Outside engineering) Typhuss is trying to get the big doors up when they came up to reveal Phoebe being carried by John. She's all right just needed some rest John says as he looks at her then at Typhuss. I know says Typhuss as he looks at John.